Witch Hunt
by XxKuronekoAoichixX
Summary: Based on the vocaloid song. Amu is a kind witch that falls in love with a prince and wishes to be normal.Warning:OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Nekoneko-chan: Okay, I watched the Vocaloid song Witch Hunt and fell in love with the story. I recommend you watch it. (obviously) Well this is it...**

Chapter 1:

_ There once was a witch who fell in love with a prince in a sacred land. This is the sad tale of their twisted love_.

A young maiden, around the age of fifteen walked the lonely streets of the Sacred Land, as it was called. She was no normal young lady, in fact she was a witch. But she was

much kinder than the ones around her. She held a pure heart that went well with her virgin soul. She, in fact was the protector of the land, though it was a secret she kept to herself. She found herself at the town square in front of an ancient well. There, she cast a wish. A wish to be normal and live a normal life, just then, her headband blew off her pink hair and into the night sky. A slender hand reached for it before she could.

"Is this yours, Madam?" She turned to face none other than the Sacred Prince, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She bowed deeply.

"Yes, please forgive me for the inconvinience I've caused, Your Highness." She said in a sorry tone. He frowned.

"Please, don't lower yourself so much because of my stature."(No pun intended...)"Just call me Ikuto, It's unfitting for such a beautiful maiden to call me 'Your Highness'." She blushed lightly.

"No need to flatter me, it would surely cause trouble for you in the future Prince Ikuto." She replied somberly. His frown deepened.

"You haven't told me your name...Madam." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Forgive me, my name is Amu. I am an orphan so I hold no surname." She smiled sadly.

"Now then, unless there is something you need of me, I don't want to burden you with my presence." She began to walk off, band in hand.

"Wait! If it should be possible... would you like to,maybe, go somewhere." He blushed lightly. She was too shocked to respond so she nodded instead.

"Are you sure, I-Ikuto. You are a prince after all, I'm only a lowly orphan." He nodded, trying to stop a blush from forming. Then she smiled, a big beautiful smile, gracing her lips. His heart hammered in his chest.

"Until then, Ikuto." She walked into the dark, sacred night, a warmth in both of their hearts. But there was something,no, someone watching from afar. Plotting an evil deed.

_Come, listen to this sad story._

_Don't forget a handkerchief._


	2. Saaya and Utau

**Nekoneko-chan: Arghhhhhh...okay i haven't died but I'm really mad! My computer's keyboard is broken so I have to use a different one. Anyways... I have not given up on this sad, awesome story. (narcissistic much?) Well then... **

Chapter 2:

Blazing amethyst eyes peered from behind the double doors of the Holy Church. The owner of the eyes walked through the doors and to the very front of the church were a statue of a demon tied to a cross stood. The title of the statue was Saaya's Repent. The blonde girl stood in front of the statue with tears dripping down her flushed face.

"Why? Why?!" She yelled in a blind fury. She fell to her knees and clasped her small hands together, muttering a prayer under her breath. She looked up and glared at the statue. _Why won't he love me? _She stood up and placed a hand on the statue.

"Please... Damn that dirty witch" She stepped away and sighed, but as she turned to the door, she fell to the floor and clutched her head in pain. Before she blacked out, a voice rang through the church and a cloaked figure stepped forward with a smirk on her face.

"Your wish shall be granted, Hoshina Utau. By the way my name is... Saaya.

~~~XxXxXxXxXxXxXx~~~

Amu stood next to Ikuto as they walked down the streets of the town square. Ikuto stopped and stared at the church in confusion. _Did I just see... Utau...? _Amu pinched his cheek in irritation.

"Ikuto... Earth to Ikuto." She said with a pout. They stared at eachothers silly faces before they both burst out in a fit of laughter. Amu went on her tip-toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek causing them both to blush furiously. _Why did I just do that? If he knew the real me...would he still...No,no,no!... Of course he would, right?_ Amu smiled to herself. _True love lasts forever..._

_Right?_

~~~XxXxXxXxXxX~~~

Utau clenched the paper between her hands, a distorted reality reflected in her strange, glowing eyes.

_That damned seductress. _She thought to herself. There was a sweet, tempting voice in her head.

_Show him her true form. Expose her filthy self to the world. Then, he'll love you. _Utau grinned. That witch would pay. She would writhe in hell. The demon would be knocked down and an angel would replace her, just like the fairytales said. And with that, Utau walked away. She glanced at the paper in her hand.

'Reward: Presumed Witch' It read. The picture below the faded letters clearly showed the face of the woman standing next to her beloved prince. With a scowl she walked into the church.

_In a faraway place. resided a witch_

_That loved a prince_

~~~XxXxXxXxXxXxXx~~~

**Nekoneko-chan: Okay, in this chapter you got a little taste of how twisted I like to make things work out. By the way, incase you haven't already noticed, I changed some things slightly to make them more interesting. R&R please.**


End file.
